User blog:Geti186/DB Super vs DBGT Power Levels
Recently I came to the conclusion that DB Super Goku has vastly exceeded the strength of GT Goku, and may even surpass SS4 Gogeta, below is my reasoning: In this scale below, I shall take End of DBZ SS3 Goku to have a Power Level of 1 (subsequent power levels will be relative to this number here). 'GT Goku' As we all know, after 10 years of training, Goku's base form is now equivalent to his SS3 form EOZ, which can be inferred from how he defeated Rildo, who was remarked to be on Majin Buu's level. Therefore, Base Goku: 1 SS Goku: 50 SS2 Goku: 100 SS3 Goku: 400 SS4 Goku: 4000 (Assuming that SS4 has a 10x multiplier) 'DB Super Goku' As for DB Super Goku, I shall present 2 versions of power levels for Goku. The first one would be powerscaling through Frieza, and the second through Goku's performance against Beerus in DB Super Episode 42. 'Powerscaling through Frieza' Now, we know that Frieza in his first form casually defeated Gohan, who can be said to be the equivalent of SS3 Goku in terms of power level in his Super Saiyan form (this is lowballing it, considering SSJ Gotenks = SS3 Goku, and Mystic Gohan > SS3 Gotenks, which means that in fact, Frieza in his first form may be up to 8 times stronger than SS3 Goku. But for the sake of argument, I shall place Frieza's first form power level at 1, considering the ease at which he defeated Gohan in ROF, and assuming he is stronger than Tagoma in that form) Frieza (First form): 1 Assuming Frieza's first form has a power level of 600,000 (for ease of calculation, instead of the 530k mentioned in the List of power levels page), his Final Form would have a power level of 120,000,000. This would make the multiplier 200. Frieza (Final Form): 200 Considering that base Goku defeated Frieza in his final form, Base Goku: 200 SS Goku: 10,000 SSB Goku: Unknown If SS Goku = SSB Goku in terms of power level, SSB KKx10 Goku = Atleast 100,000 Through this, I think it is quite clear cut that DB Super Goku is without a doubt much stronger than SS4 Goku, being at least 25x higher in power level based on the calculation above, which is a lowball estimate IMO. If I were to assume that 1st Form Frieza were equivalent to Mystic Gohan in strength, however, Frieza (First Form): 8 Frieza (Final Form): 1,600 Base Goku: 1,600 SS Goku: 80,000 SSB Goku: Unknown SSB KKx10 Goku: Atleast 800,000 (Highest possible scale): Having seen the episode where Gohan fought against Frieza, the following scenario may also work: Gohan is originally already in his Mystic Form, yet we clearly see him going Super Saiyan against Frieza. Assuming Mystic Gohan has a Power Level of 8 as mentioned earlier, Mystic Gohan: 8 SS Mystic Gohan: 400 Frieza (First Form): 400 Frieza (Final Form): 80,000 Base Goku: 80,000 SS Goku: 4,000,000 SSB Goku: Unknown SSB KKx10 Goku: 40,000,000 'Powerscaling through Goku's performance against Beerus in Episode 42' We know that Beerus effortlessly demolished Mystic Gohan the first time he appeared, so using that as a basis, Goku must be atleast as strong as Mystic Gohan in terms of power level. Base Goku: 8 SS Goku: 400 SSB Goku: Unknown SSB KKx10 Goku: Atleast 4,000 Thus, I think Goku is at the bare minimum capable of matching GT Goku, and at best capable of eclipsing him entirely. 'Questions' 1) Based on this scale, what do you think SS4 Gogeta's and Omega Shenron's power level would be like? Which Goku in the above scales could beat him based on that? 2) What would Vegito's power level be on this scale? Do you think Vegito would lose to the first form of Frieza (ROF)? 3) Would any of the above DB Super Goku's be able to beat a hypothetical SS4 GT Vegito?